Déjalo
by Zaphyrla
Summary: "¿Q-qué fue lo que dijo, Juudaime?" preguntó Gokudera. "Dije que lo dejaras..." contestó Tsuna.


"**La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho habla poco"**

**Platón,**** filósofo griego (427 a. C. – 347 a. C).**

Todos los personajes son de Akira Amano, y no lucro de ninguna manera con ellos.

_Especialmente hecho para _Kamui_Bronik_Trancy

_Déjalo_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (8059/AR27).

Oneshot.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

**Por favor, ten en cuenta que Zaphyrla es una autora que suele tratar contenido YAOI (Relación Hombre X Hombre).**

**¡Si no te gusta no leas!**

* * *

><p>Gokudera Hayato tragó saliva visiblemente y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. El joven italiano miraba con ojos sorprendidos al hombre más joven delante de él, que se encontraba sentado sobre un amplio sillón rojo de estilo clásico. El muchacho vestía un traje negro impecable con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul celeste. Tenía las piernas cruzadas con elegancia, lo que provocaba que sus pies estuvieran ligeramente elevados del suelo y se permitieran ver sus zapatos voleados. El joven poseía el cabello castaño en un tono claro, peinado hacia arriba, mientras que los ojos eran de un oscuro color chocolate. Un anillo brillaba en su mano derecha, con la inscripción "Vongola Famiglia" en él. El muchacho no podía ser otro que Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo desde hacía varios años.<p>

-¿Q-qué fue lo que dijo, Juudaime? –preguntó Gokudera con la garganta seca, todavía sin poder creer las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su jefe, pero ante todo, de su amigo.

-Dije que lo dejaras –contestó Tsuna con voz firme, al mismo tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hasta su mejilla para colocar la palma contra ella, y cerraba sus ojos fingiendo cansancio-. No apruebo su relación…

El castaño abrió apenas sus ojos para dirigir la mirada hacia la mano que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Hayato, mano en la que brillaba el Anillo Vongola de la Lluvia. El joven mafioso era consciente de que su amigo Yamamoto Takeshi nunca le había mandado una mirada tan asesina como la que tenía en esos momentos, pero contrario a lo imaginado en dame-Tsuna, el muchacho sonrió complacido ante la actitud de su guardián.

Gokudera se mordió los labios y bajó su mirada hasta el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. El joven nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que su Decimo lo decepcionaría de esa manera.

- Lo siento… -susurró Hayato, provocando que por un momento Yamamoto pensara lo peor-. ¡Pero no pienso obedecer a esa orden, Juudaime!

Tsuna abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras, para después dejar que la sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. El castaño bajó su mano hasta posarla sobre el costado del sofá, amenazando con ponerse de pie en cualquier momento.

- En ese caso tengo que pedirte que regreses tu Anillo Vongola y dejes la Familia, Gokudera-kun –contestó Tsuna sin vacilar.

- ¡Oye, Tsuna! –se atrevió a intervenir por primera vez Yamamoto, dando un paso hacia el Decimo.

- Tu jefe te ha dado a elegir, Gokudera –interrumpió otra voz grave en la habitación, provocando que Takeshi detuviera sus pasos y que tres pares de ojos se giraran hacia el hombre de patillas rizadas que se encontraba detrás de Tsuna-. ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Reborn con una sonrisa maliciosa, inclinando levemente su oscuro sombrero.

- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, Gokudera-kun? –preguntó Tsuna con una risita irritante, haciendo que tanto Hayato como Takeshi se mordieran con fuerza los labios. Definitivamente el castaño pasaba mucho tiempo con ese loco de Mukuro…

Gokudera volvió a pasar saliva por su reseca garganta, y una mano temblorosa comenzó a alejarse de la mano de Yamamoto.

- ¡¿Hayato? –preguntó el espadachín algo asustado, haciendo ademán de volver a tomarla.

El sonido de un golpe se esparció por la habitación, provocado por el manotazo con el que Gokudera había alejado el agarre del guardián de la lluvia lejos de sí.

- No lo hagas más difícil, idiota del baseball –gruñó el muchacho de pelo gris, negándose a volver a ver a la cara a Yamamoto.

Gokudera clavó su mirada azul en los ojos castaños de Tsuna, dolida y llena de tristeza. El muchacho desvió su mano izquierda hasta el dedo corazón de la derecha y lentamente comenzó a quitarse el Anillo Vongola de la Tormenta.

En medio del silencio aplastante de la habitación, dejó la pequeña pieza de metal en la mano extendida del Decimo Vongola, quién lo recibió muy sorprendido.

- ¡Ah! –suspiró Tsuna, dejándose caer sobre el sillón y perdiendo la postura imponente que había mantenido-. ¡Menos mal que terminó! ¡No vuelvas a obligarme a hacer algo como eso, Reborn! –se quejó el joven Vongola al tiempo que se erguía de nuevo y le regresaba el anillo a su guardián sin muchas ceremonias. Sus ojos cafés miraban al arcobaleno con reproche, cosa que poco le importaba al hombre.

- Eres un llorón, dame-Tsuna –lo regañó Reborn mientras le soltaba un manotazo en el cráneo-. Estas son las cosas que debe hacer un Jefe.

- ¡Yo no quería ser Jefe en primer lugar! –gritó el Decimo, tirándose de los cabellos.

- Pero lo eres –lo cortó el arcobaleno con voz seria y de inmediato el muchacho acabó con su berrinche.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Tsuna, y pronto su alegre carcajada no tardó en esparcirse por la habitación.

- Pero lo soy –le dio la razón el castaño al hombre mayor, una vez que se hubo calmado-. Y no me arrepiento.

- No entiendo –balbuceó Gokudera mirando el anillo que Tsuna le había dejado sobre la palma de la mano, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Recordando que los otros dos muchachos se encontraban en la habitación, Tsuna se giró para encararlos y explicar la situación, dándole la espalda a Reborn al mismo tiempo, cosa que no la causó mucha gracia al hombre. El castaño se colocó delante de Gokudera y de Yamamoto, y para sorpresa de los chicos tomó sus manos.

- Lamento haber tenido que ponerlos a prueba, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto –se disculpó el jefe Vongola con sinceridad-; pero quería que pusieran en orden sus prioridades, sin dudas –explicó mientras que unía las manos de la joven pareja, para total bochorno de su guardián de la tormenta.

- ¿Lo sabías, Tsuna? –preguntó Takeshi, bastante sorprendido.

- ¿En serio creían que lo había ocultado de mí? –le preguntó Tsuna de vuelta, sin poder que evitar una ligera sonrisa prepotente se abriera paso a través de sus labios. Su super-intuición se había perfeccionado con el tiempo, y pocas cosas podían escapársele, sobre todo cuando se trataba de personas tan cercanas a él.

- Te has vuelto arrogante, Tsuna –le recriminó Reborn a sus espaldas, provocando que el muchacho diera un ligero salto de sorpresa. Había olvidado por un momento la presencia de su maestro.

El castaño giró ligeramente su cabeza para lograr al ver al hombre, y tuvo la tentación de retroceder un paso al ver los furiosa mirada oscura con la que lo observaba. Pero entonces el Decimo Vongola notó el motivo del enojo del arcobaleno, haciéndolo abrir sus párpados un poco más debido al asombro, revelando cuán grandes podrían volverse sus ojos cafés.

Tsuna negó repetidamente con la cabeza y regresó su vista al frente, donde sus guardianes lo observaban con extrañeza.

- Seré el Vongola Decimo, pero ante todo soy su amigo y voy a apoyarlos siempre –dijo el joven mafioso, antes de que los otros pudieran preguntarle el motivo de su singular comportamiento-. Pero… Hay gente en el resto del mundo y en la Familia que no aceptara su relación, no solo porque ambos son guardianes sino porque ambos son hombres –tanto como Gokudera como Yamamoto asintieron dándole la razón. Ambos muchachos había sido consientes de la situación, desde el día en que decidieron aceptar mutuamente sus sentimientos-. Necesitaban poner su relación por delante de todo, incluso de mí. Sobre todo tú, Gokudera-kun –añadió el castaño al final.

El de pelo plateado abrió la boca de inmediato, queriendo negarlo, pero después la cerró y desvió su mirada verde a un lado. Era consciente de que el Decimo no le estaba recriminando nada, y lo último que deseaba su jefe era que eso pareciera.

- ¡Juudaime! ¡Perdóneme por dudar de usted! –gritó Hayato al tiempo que se arrojaba a los brazos del menor.

- ¿¡Gokudera-kun! –exclamó el muchacho con voz ahogada, luchando por hacer llegar algo de aire a sus pulmones.

- Te has vuelto sabio, Tsuna –dijo Reborn, pero Tsuna apenas pudo oírlo en medio del inusual intento de asesinato por parte de Gokudera, a lo que habría que añadirle el hecho de que el moreno no había alzado la voz para hablar.

- Pero entonces –interrumpió Yamamoto el festejo de su pareja, llevándose una mano a la barbilla con actitud pensativa-, ¿eso significa qué…?

- Sí –se apresuró a contestar Tsuna antes de que el muchacho terminara su pregunta-. Acepto por completo su relación.

De inmediato una amplia sonrisa se esparció por la cara de Takeshi, y entonces el de pelo negro extendió una de sus manos hasta sujetar una de las muñecas de Hayato. Obligó al joven a girarse con cierta brusquedad, buscando que sus ojos se encontraran y, antes de que Gokudera pudiera reaccionar, tenía los labios del moreno moviéndose contra los suyos, acariciándolos con suavidad. Su lengua tibia se abrió paso entre ellos, y el de pelo gris la dejó entrar en medio de un jadeo. Sujetó casi por inercia los brazos del espadachín, mientras que las manos de otro se aferraban a sus caderas y a su cintura.

- Hayato… -susurró el guardián de la lluvia, una vez que hubo que terminar el contacto.

- Takeshi… -contestó a su vez el de peli gris con una sornisa boba… y entonces reparó en la avergonzada cara de Tsuna que trataba de apartar la vista inútilmente de la escena-. ¡Idiota del baseball! ¡No hagas eso delante del Decimo! –gritó el joven furioso, empujando a su pareja sin grandes contemplaciones hasta mandarla al suelo.

Yamamoto se quedó sobre la alfombra con la bica abierta, observando como el italiano salía hecho un huracán escarlata de la habitación.

- Yamamoto –dijo entonces Tsuna, provocando que su guardián se girara hacia él-. Hacia dónde va Gokudera-kun no me voy a encontrar yo –soltó el Decimo Vongola como si tal cosa, para después balacearse para atrás y para adelante, al tiempo que silbaba una canción desconocida. La imagen misma de la inocencia.

Takeshi le sonrió al castaño de manera cómplice, una vez que hubo comprendido la intención detrás de sus palabras, para después ponerse en pie con rapidez y desaparecer por la puerta. Tsuna prefirió avanzar hacia el amplio ventanal de la habitación, justo a tiempo para ver como Yamamoto alcanzaba a Gokudera y lo acorralaba contra la pared.

- Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, dame-Tsuna –dijo Reborn con reprobación, observando que lo único que le faltaba al aura de corazoncitos que rodeaba al castaño era que le brotaran alas y saliera volando por la ventana.

- Me alegra que ellos sean felices a pesar de todo –contestó Tsuna ligeramente sonrojado, y apartando la vista del exterior. Creyó que era el momento de dejarle a sus guardianes algo de privacidad al ver que la mano de Yamamoto se perdía entre la camisa de Gokudera.

"Me gustaría hacerte feliz también" pensó el hombre para sí mismo, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia su estudiante, colocándose a su lado.

El moreno se sobresaltó un poco cuando inesperadamente Tsuna estiró una de sus manos y la colocó en su mejilla.

- Tal vez un día lo hagas –dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo aún más al arcobaleno-, cuanto tengas el valor –añadió el joven para después depositar un pequeño beso en su otra mejilla.

Tsuna sonrió ante el desconcierto de Reborn, soltando una risita nerviosa, pero en seguida solo se dio la vuelta para salir del salón con tranquilidad. No contaba con que el arcobaleno lo tomará por la cintura y lo arrojará con fuerza contra el sillón.

- Deja de leerme la mente, Tsunayoshi –dijo el moreno mientras subía una de sus rodillas al mullido mueble, colocándola peligrosamente cerca del cuerpo del menor. El mafioso se había tomado la actitud de la cabeza de la familia Vongola como una autorización demasiado tentadora como para ser rechazada, y aún más, como un reto. Y definitivamente el arcobaleno no contemplaba siquiera perder ese reto.

- E-eso me trae recuerdos –tartamudeó el castaño a duras penas, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso con la situación.

- Cállate ya –le espetó Reborn, para después silenciar el resto de sus palabras con un beso ansioso, uno que había esperado años para poder consumarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este es mi primer fanfic de KHR, anime que acabó de terminar de ver hace poco, aprovechando que ya tengo tiempo libre (¡Sí! ¡Siguen JR, JRII, FMAB, y ponerme al día con Naruto, Bleach y One Piece! *.*). Me enamore de la serie, y por supuesto elegí mis parejas yaoi favoritas ¬w¬ Curiosamente el 8059 no resultó ser una de ellas ._. Pero la musa es caprichosa OwO Y al final Yamamoto y Gokudera no se ven nada mal juntos, solo espero no haberme pasado con la sencillez o con el occ. Ustedes juzgaran, como siempre :P ¡Y que quede claro que Reborn es adulto en el fanfic, pervertidos(as)! .<strong>

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
